Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to set information relating to a scanned image obtained by performing a scan.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been proposed that performs character recognition processing (OCR processing) for an image obtained by scanning a paper document (hereinafter, a scanned image) and generates a file name of the scanned image by using recognized characters (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S62-051866(1987)). Further, a technique has been proposed that causes a user to select an area that is a target of OCR processing (OCR area) via a preview screen by displaying a scanned image on the preview screen (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-267395). In recent years, by applying these techniques, a user is caused to select characters used for generation of a file name of a scanned image.
In view of that areas that were selected as an OCR area in the past are likely to be reselected, the present applicants have been discussing to display those areas in advance in a selected state (highlighted display and the like) on the preview screen. However, in a case where each of the OCR areas selected in the past is interspersed across a wide range of the scanned image (for example, in a case where the OCR targets are the area at the upper portion and the area at the lower portion of the scanned image), on a condition that the display mode of the scanned image is changed (for example, the display is automatically enlarged so that it is possible to check the contents of the description of the characters), there is a possibility that one of the OCR areas is no longer included within the preview screen. In such a case, it becomes hard for a user to check which characters within a paper document are used for a file name. Further, in order to check the image of a character string that is used for generation of a file name and which exists outside the screen in a case where the image is enlarged and displayed, it becomes necessary to perform a screen operation (for example, a reduction operation), and therefore, this causes time and effort of a user.
In view of the above-described problem, an object of the present invention is to present a character string used for generation of a file name or the like in a mode in which it is easy for a user to check the character string in a scene in which a file name or the like is generated by using a character string obtained by performing OCR processing for a scanned image.